Lovers and Fighters
by the-Ali-Valdez
Summary: A loved one is dead. Or are they? Another loved one used to be dead but now is vitally important. How will Percy react and adapt, especially with his new "disability".
1. DEATH!

**A.N. :**

 **Hey Peeps! I hope u end up liking this story. If u guys like it enough then I write a similar one. Btw I hope u like the chapter title. It really catches the chapter essence. Anywhozies I've tortured u guys enough. Here is Ch. 1...**

Percy's POV

It was a beautiful day, especially with my Wise Girl standing next to me. Her hand in mine. (Q A.N. : I can write love stories if I want too.) Dang, she looks cute. But I couldn't let that distract me. I had a plan in mind, I was going to surprise her.

"Annabeth," I said, we were now walking along the beach, "I can't go on living like this." "Percy, you're not," she had a look of pure terror in her eyes at the mere thought of my breaking up with her. But that's not what I'm doing, don't worry. "Will you marry me, so we can be together," I paused, "forever!" "Seaweed Brain I- I," I was about to be the happiest demigod alive. "Can't."

 **A.N. :**

 **Srry that the chapter was sooo short but I have big plans, even bigger than Bill Cipher's, but mine r good. Just wait. Stay safe demigods. Also I got my awesome cliffie skills from IzzyBella12, go read her stories cause they're amazhang! And srry I'm NOT srry if I broke ur heart! C ya'll l8r! You**

 **Ali out.**


	2. Percy Is Sorta Confused, Sorta

**A.N. :**

 **Hey Peeps! I hope u like the one chapter of the story that I've uploaded so far ;) And also shout out to the** **one person** **who commented :) I'll usually upload every three days so get excited! If it turns out that I have less stuff to do then I thought I'll either :**

 **Upload a chapter and inform u guys that I'm uploading every 2 days.**

 **Write a "surprise chapter" (this chapter) and upload it a few hours or a day after I upload.**

 **Please comment which one u want and if you have any questions comment them or PM me. Anywhozies I've tortured you guys enough :)**

 **Here's Ch. 2...**

Percy's POV

(recaps will be in _italics)_

 _"Can't"_

I thought I'd heard her wrong. I'd known her since I was twelve and the second our eyes met we had fallen for each other. And now about a year ago I had fallen with her, into Tartarus! And now she was rejecting me! A few tears formed in my eyes. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't realized the Annabeth was starring at me.

"Will u let me finish," Annie asked and then I realized there was still hope, "say that last sentence again." she instructed, "will you marry me so we can be together," I then gathered all my confidence, "forever!?" "Seaweed Brain I- I," here it comes," can't," she then paused, "wait to start planning our wedding!" "OH MY GODS!" I was officially the happiest demigod alive **(Quick A.N. : See what I did there?)** then I stared at her right in the eyes, her stormy grey eyes that I had known for years and would know for years to come. "Wise Girl" she stared right back at my eyes, "you nearly gave me a heart attack, but do u want the ring?" "Yes, Percy. Yes I do." I took a small ring out of my pocket, it silver was a blue gem that I had found in a corner of the ocean. She gasped, "it's so beautiful! Where did you get it!?" "My secret." She got what I meant, then to seal our new love that we had just almost formally announced. We kissed, a long passionate kiss that would most certainly last a lifetime.

 **A.N. :**

 **Hope u peeps enjoyed and don't worry, most of the rest of the story won't be so love sick. Even though I do ship Percabeth (and Percsassabeth) to the end of the earth. I'm mainly doing this chapter because Aphrodite won't! Anywhozies, I'll see ya'll on the 25th.**

 **Byee!**

 **Ali out.**


	3. What Happens Now!

**A.N. :**

 **Hey Peeps! I'm sooooooooooooooo srry that this chapter is late! I wrote one but the it got deleted! :(**

 **Anywhozies I unfortunately now won't be able to update until July 1st. I'm working on a BIG project with my friends (not for school, I'm on vacation). Here's Ch. 3...**

Annabeth's POV

When Percy and I broke away from our kiss I felt as though everything in the world was right. But then I realized the eerie silence, and how NOTHING was every REALLY right for demigods. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a dark shape behind Percy.

"Percy, something doesn't fell right," "what do u mean?" Percy asked, "did u want me to get down on one knee?" "Enough of ur childish charm Seaweed Brain, this is serious! I'm being serious!"

I then realized I was right, I met eyes with the figure behind Percy. I quickly felt the magic start to take effect, "PERCY!" I screamed, if I was dying I wanted these to be my final words, "I LOVE YOU!" I then was stuck in place, but still alive. I then felt myself quickly but slowly dying. Alone and frozen in place.

 **A.N. :**

 **Hey Peeps! What do u think? What do u think the monster is? What do u think Percy will do nxt? Comment and PM me! Also remember I can't update until July 1st! And also, I LOVE Percabeth (and Persassabeth) so don't worry! That's all.**

 **Byee!**

 **Ali out.**


	4. It's True

**A.N. :**

 **Hey Peeps! I told u the story wouldn't be completely love sick! Too sad for u? Well, I DON'T CARE! Srry, but this is ALL going acording to plan :) Anyways srry that this ch. is late :( here's Ch. 4...**

Nico's POV

I suddenly heard a scream, a familiar one. "PERCY!?" I yelled. **(I was sooo tempted to end this ch. here... But I didn't :))**

I shadowed traveled over there fast as a serpent, "Percy! What happened!?" "Nico!?" Percy screamed, as if he wasn't quite sure whether or not it was me, "yah, it's me Percy! Ur cousin!" "Nico!" Percy sounded relieved yet sad. Then I felt him grab my wrist and he whispered to me, "close ur eyes my cousin, otherwise you'll end up just like," he paused, "her!" I didn't know what he was talking about, he sounded like a crazy person and then it hit me. I had been trying to block out the feeling for the last few minutes but I couldn't anymore, it was true. I had sensed it and now it was confirmed.

Annabeth Chase had been killed by Medusa, right in front of Percy's very eyes.

 **A.N. :**

 **Sup Peeps! I'm gonna have to take a break from this story to write a new one I'm working on called "The Valdez Family". Srry I'm NOT srry. That's all.**

 **Byyeee!**

 **Ali out.**


	5. Seriously, What Now?

**A.N. :**

 **Sup Peeps! Yes. Yes, I did just kill Annabeth. Deal with it! I promise that the story** ** _will_** **get happier. Promise. Okay so without further ado here's Ch. 5...**

Nico's POV

I was horrified. I'd never told anyone this, even Hazel. But Percy (and Hazel) really felt like my only true family (after all Bianca had chosen rebirth). And Annabeth was going to be part of Percy's family, therefor part of my family. It felt as though I'd lost a sister, sure she'd been annoying at times but every now and again your sister can be your worst enemy.

I then realized my resend. Not for Annabeth though, for Bianca. Sure, Bianca was my blood, but blood doesn't always mean family (comment if u get the reference). I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Percy screaming, "Nico? Nico!?" "Huh? What?" I asked, still a bit disorientated. "Oh, thank Hera your alive," Percy sighed in relief, "why would you do that? thank Hades," I pounded that ground, "thanks dad!" I yelled.

He laughed for a moment, it was relieving. Although I don't think anyone ever noticed, but me, but when Percy laughed it brightened the room. He was truly just calming to be around. Even during the war he was confident and brave and that made us give him our full trust. But now he was trusting me, and I couldn't do a thing to help him.

"Nico, is there any kind of Underworld magic that might be able to bring her back?" Percy asked, I could see a few tears forming in his eyes. "I'll see what I can do, and if I find anything I'll come to Camp and tell you." I replied, "okay," he said, swallowing his tears. "Promise?" He asked even though he knew the answer I could see he needed the reassurance, "promise." I told him with confidence. I knew I'd find something, I just wasn't sure what yet.

9 days later

"Percy!" I practically yelled into his ear. "Nico, it's three in the morning. What do you want?" He asked sleepily, "I've found a solution."

 **A.N. :**

 **Sup Peeps! It feels good to be back :) I hope u enjoy reading this story as much as I LOVE writing it! Anywhozies I don't have much else to say except that I'm gonna update on July 15th (next Thursday) and may the force be with u. That's all.**

 **Byee!**

 **Ali out.**


End file.
